Tales of the Void
by Fatal-fame
Summary: For months after Akzeriuth Luke had been trying to live day by day. Wondering about the war and looking for ways he could help. So when a mysterious man gives him powers beyond the world. He choose to embrace the new path in front of him. The path of an assassin. Swearing, violence and possible sexual references.
1. An Interesting Character

**Fatal-fame here with a new story.**

 **I was playing a lot of dishonoured lately and this just sort of popped up.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **Fatal- fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or Dishonored. This is for entertainment only not for profit.**

Tales of the Void

Prologue. an Interesting Character.

Stop.

Wait.

Run.

The teen grit his teeth behind the cloth wrapped around his face as his legs propelled him forward. Away from his last job location

Stop.

Wait.

Hide.

He threw himself behind a trash bin in the alley he was in, not caring how dirty he became.

Wait.

Look.

Run.

He watched the two knights move past and slowly made his way to the front of the alley after they went by. With his body against the wall he peered past the corner, his hooded green eyes watched the knights get farther away.

Run.

Look.

Keep running.

It was all drilled into his head now, his fight or flight instinct finely honed to avoid detection. His footsteps as light as he could make them while running.

Stop.

Hide.

Look.

He was once again hidden behind a trash bin, cursing under his breath as he noticed the knight at the end of the alley wasn't moving.

Sneak.

Disable.

Hide.

It was easy to get behind the knight, It wasn't easy to knock him out. The knight struggled as the teen wrapped his arm around the his throat. As he battled for air the teen managed to pull him into the alley way. Within a few seconds the knight went limp and was thrown into the garbage bin.

Run.

Stop.

Caught.

He slid to a stop as he nearly ran into another knight, he scolded himself for forgetting that most knights traveled in two's or more when patrolling the city.

Grab.

Draw.

Silence.

Before the knight could open his mouth, the teens hand was already on it. With practiced ease the teen drew his blade and stabbed it into the knights neck. With a quick pull he took the blade out of the knight's throat and dragged him into the alley.

Run.

Stop.

Climb.

He didn't have time for remorse. He had to leave. With that he ran into the alley across the street. A few quick turns lead him to a dead end. He quickly pulled himself up the wall, up a nearby pipe and onto the rooftops.

Run.

Jump.

Walk.

He jumped from roof to roof, not allowing himself to lose any speed. After he managed to find the area he wanted he jumped to a lower balcony, from there he jumped down to an awning and with one last jump he hit the ground.

He walked now, although he was still on guard. He made his way into a small cafe in some back roads. As he walked in he waved hello to the barista as he made his way onto the backroom.

After making sure the door was closed he pushed a hook on the wall inwards, causing that part of the wall to open. He made his way down the stairs and into a large pub.

"Ah there ya are." He heard a man from his left call out to him. He made his way over to the voice, making sure not to bump into anyone until he was in front of a table.

The old man sitting at the table looked up at the teen. His battle scarred visage gave him an aura of intimidation, even with the smile he had on, his greying hair did little to deter this. On both his sides were two men, stone faced with short brown hair. Weapons in plain sight strapped to them.

"Here's the payment, sir." The teen placed a bag of gald onto the table, his tone respectful as it always was in transactions such as these. The man waved a hand at that.

"Please, you're among friends." The man assured him. It was always the case with him, so young and paranoid. It honestly made the man sad.

The teen hesitated for a second before removing the cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face and pulled off his hood. His green eyes guarded as his red bangs fell in front of his face. His hair, nowhere near as long as it used to be, fell just past his neck. His bangs covered his eyes just enough for him to see through, yet it made it hard for others to see him.

His face, once a perfect copy of his original, now marred by a small scar under his left eye. A memento of his first few weeks here.

He now wore a dark blue nearly black jacket, a grey shirt, black pants and brown shoes. His cutlass gone, replaced by a single edged short sword.

The once noble Luke Fon Fabre truly had changed.

"I trust you had no trouble." The man asked as the men started counting the gald.

"There were a couple of knights were patrolling. I had to knock a few out and kill one." Luke was never proud of lives he had taken, but sometimes he had to do what he had to do.

"It happens." The man waved it off. He would never understand Luke's feelings about killing, but perhaps it was what made him so good at his job. It gave him a reason to always plan out his moves.

They would always be surprises, but Luke never killed for the pleasure of it.

"It's all here, sir." The guard to the man's left broke his musings. The money had been counted and they wanted instructions for what to do. Feeling generous, the man slide quite a lot of gald towards Luke.

"Fifteen thousand for this should be good, correct." The man wasn't asking, but he knew it would do him no good.

"I only need ten." Luke argued back, the redhead always undersold his work. The man respected that, since it showed he was trying not to get a big head.

"Luke." The man's tone was cold, the first hint he was becoming annoyed. "This is non negotiable. You did good work, you get good money."

"...Yes, sir." Luke nodded his agreement as he took the money, with a quick bow of his head he turned to walk away..

"Luke." The man caught his attention. "I understand that you doubt yourself, but I know you deserve the gald in your wallet."

"Thank you...Garrett." Luke walked back to the front of the bar and out the door.

With a small chuckle, Garrett leaned back on his chair. The kid always was good for cheapening his own existence.

One day Garrett would break him of that.

Luke made his way back up to the cafe and out the backdoor. When he was out in the cool night air, he pulled out a cigarette.

He knew smoking was a bad habit, but he really didn't care what he did to his body.

It also made him fit in that much better.

It was around three months ago that he found this place.

He had left Yulia City, with Mieu and Tear still there. He wanted some time to figure stuff out and gain a bit of control over his life. So he made his way to Daath.

Then his life went downhill.

Or uphill, depending on your point of view.

He ran into Garrett.

It was cold and he was on his last legs. Garrett stumbled upon him and brought him to the cafe.

After Luke got some food into himself, he explained he was trying to get away from his old life. That he had done something terrible and was trying to come to terms with it.

The older man nodded to this and took him down stairs, into the secret pub area.

Apparently he thought Luke was a criminal, which Luke figured was kinda accurate.

And thus Luke was introduced to the Royal Cheagle pub.

Luke was sure they didn't know what a cheagle looked like.

It was a place where thieves, assassins, any criminal that could be hired hung out. It was a place for amoral people to be without having to look over their shoulders. With underground shops and cave that lead to a secret port.

And thus his training and job came about.

Garrett offered him a simple job, one he would be paid a lot for, as long as he didn't get caught, while at the same time was willing to teach him how to avoid getting caught.

Luke was starving and couldn't afford a room, so he took what he got.

It was a few weeks after he started that Luke knew that this training wasn't just supposed to help him with his work.

The silent movement, the parkour, firearms and crossbows, how to knock people out and the best ways to silently kill people.

There wasn't really a career that needed that skill set.

Especially not a delivery boy.

That's all he was. A guy who got a package from point A to point B and brought back the payment.

The legality of said package was always up in the air though.

It could be drugs, a weapon, poisons, a get well card, even mail.

Don't ask, don't tell applied.

And so he had a place to live, a good job and some new skills.

But why wasn't he with the group?

Well, he wasn't sure where they were.

He had heard the Tartarus was docked at the port, but at the time he was in the middle of a job. When he went to confirm if it was true, he learned it had left the port. And he couldn't leave because of the war, which had restricted most ferries. The small port in the pub wouldn't let him use any of the ships unless it was for a small distance.

Which lead to another problem.

When he was on his sixth job, he was recognized.

As Asch the bloody.

It still counted, since they tried to apprehend him.

So he took to covering his face and hair every time he went out, even for just simple errands.

Luke finished his cigarette, dropping the butt and snuffing it with the heel of his shoe.

There was another reason he stayed in Daath besides the fact he couldn't leave.

His skill set was limited to the Albert-style sword fighting and a hyperresonance he couldn't control.

So he wanted to find something he could do that the others couldn't, so they'd have more incentive to keep him around.

After all, who wouldn't want someone who could sneak around like him on their side.

But he still wished there was something he could do to help.

He headed back in and up to his room, waving at the ladies who offered him a good time as he went past, and fell down on the bed after stripping.

He hoped he wouldn't dream of Akzeriuth.

 **Tales of the Void**

Luke blinked his eyes into focus and got up from his bed.

'It's so cold.' The redheaded teen thought as he threw on his clothes. He made his way to the door and gave the handle a turn.

At least that's what was supposed to happen.

But he found that the doorknob didn't turn no matter how hard he tried.

"What the hell?" Luke question as he started to look at the door. It seemed...off to him.

'It's glossy.' He realized. 'But that doesn't... ' He turned around and stopped mid thought.

His room was nothing special. A bed in the middle of the room with a small table next to it, a desk to the side of it and a wardrobe for all of his clothes and things.

A giant hole in the wall that lead to what he assumed was an endless space?

Not there before.

For reasons he would probably never comprehend, he walked out onto the platform that connected his room to the outside.

He jogged forward, not to fast so he wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Well, any more surprised than he was now.

He stayed in the middle of the rock platform he was on, refusing to go near the edges. All around him were floating islands. Some of the islands look familiar, while others were unknown to him.

He arrived at one he knew all too well.

It was a brown platform, golden guard rails with intricate designs, A white wall with a large brown design on it. On it were people familiar to him.

It was those he used to travel with.

When they finally had enough of him.

He looked at each of them, their frozen bodies glistening like they were made of marble.

He reached up and lightly touched to the one that looked like Guy. His fingers felt the cold material it was made out of, making him shiver slightly.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." He heard a voice behind him. "Then again this place was never interesting."

Luke turned towards the voice and saw a man checking out the hull of the Tartarus with his arms behind his back.

He was wearing a brown jacket, blue pants and brown boots. Simple metal rings on some of his fingers.

For some reason Luke truly couldn't focus on him, and his voice was monotone yet distorted.

He turned to Luke who gazed into the all black eyes he had. His face was fairly plain and his haircut rather normal.

"When I first came here, all paths I saw were predestined. No one tried to diverge." He walked towards Luke, arms still tucked behind his back. "Imagine my surprise when the futures I saw when I came back were all different."

"What?" Luke asked. The man disappeared, much to Luke's surprise.

"All the paths had a single divergence point." Luke turned to his left to see the man leaning his back against the rails. "A young boy who didn't die when he was supposed too."

"What the hell are you…?" Luke tried to ask as the man disappeared again. Luke saw a flurry of movement and turn to his right, where the man walked casually.

"You see, dear Luke." The man spoke again. "The world is changing and your role is pivotal."

The man slowly spun to face Luke, who gave up on questions for now.

"I have chosen you for this reason and drawn you here to the void." He gestured with one hand to the area around him. "I am the Outsider."

Luke brought up both his hands. "The hell do you mea…" He stopped to grit his teeth the back of his right hand started to burn with golden flame. It burned, yet it seemed to create cold on the inside of his flesh.

"I feel like…" Luke caught his breath as he flexed his fingers. "I'm being pulled in several directions at once."

"My mark." The outsider explained as he waved both his hands in front of him. "It will serve as a conduit for the forces your world would call magic. Forces in the the world and and beyond the world. "

"Magic?" Luke asked as he examined the mark tattooed into his hand, the black color contrasting against his skin. In the middle was a black dot. Around that was three fourths of a circle, at one end it ended in a arrow while the other created a line that pointed to the top and bottom of his hand. To the left was a small circle and strange curve with slash marks at the end. On the right was a slash with two more curved lines, a smaller one on the outside of the mark.

"I have given you this gift. The ability to use these forces to your will." He brought his attention to the Outsider as the man still spoke. "Come and find me."

With that he warped away.

Luke started to look around for a way to go, only seeing the path he had taken to get there. He was about to run down it, when another floating island caught his eyes.

He looked towards it as he made his way to the edge of the platform. As he stood on the edge he raised his right hand. The mark started to glow as he clenched his hand into a fist, hearing the hissing of air being sucked. He stared at the island as a line appeared from his body to the island.

He released his fist, quickly pointing at where he wanted to go. He suddenly felt like he was being pulled through a tube. As his feet hit the ground he heard the sound of air being pushed out.

Luke turned back to the island of the Tartarus platform, his his eyes opened wide in awe.

"I just…" Luke murmured to himself, as he looked down at the back of his right hand. "I just went…" He shook his head and made his way towards the other side. As he walked he noticed a statue that looked like a man commanding Oracle knights. He had brown hair and blue eyes, while wearing an Oracle Knight uniform that seemed more at home with high ranking members.

Luke stopped to stare at the statue of the man, committing him to his memory.

The teen didn't know why, but he felt he needed to.

It kept going like that. He would warp to an island, see some statues, memorize the unique ones and move on.

So far was a pair of female twins. One silver haired one blonde, both had grey eyes. In gowns that matched the others hair.

A noble looking man, greying hair and beard, with green eyes. Wearing a black suit.

The last group was one he knew quite well.

Surrounding a table was the God-Generals, the Commandant and Grand Maestro Mohs. They seemed to be looking over a map of the world, with some areas circled.

His hand twitched, even as statues he wanted to cause them pain.

"The trials you will face are great." The Outsider said as he walked out behind the largo statue. "And you do acts that even the greatest of men can't do." He vanished again. Luke started to look around and saw him reappear on the edge of the island.

"You will need to seek out the runes made out of bone that bear my mark." He gestured towards the edge of the void. "You will find them in the dark corners of the world and at the shrines created in my name."

Luke was about to ask for more information, but the Outsider disappeared again.

"To aid you I give you this." The Outsider said as he reappeared in front of Luke, his hand outstretched towards him. Black smoke appeared for a moment and in his appeared a heart.

"This is a heart once used by a living being." The Outsider explained. "It will tell you many secrets and guide you to the runes, no matter how hidden they are." The heart disappeared and reappeared in Luke's hand.

Luke brought it up to his face, studying the muscle.

It seemed to be a patchwork of the muscle with a lens. Inside the heart seemed to be gears and other moving parts.

"There is another rune here." The Outsider caught his attention. "Follow the heart and find it."

With that the Outsider warped away again.

Luke looked down at the heart in his hands, twisting it around to view it from all sides.

From what he could tell it was human. As he held it in morbid fascination, his hand tightened around it.

"This place exists and does not." The heart's voice was a woman's. Familiar to him, yet at the same time, not. "It is the inbetween."

Luke was not sure how to feel about the muscle in his hand. He was about to probe further when something caught his eye.

In the distance he could make out a red glow. With no hesitation he started to head towards it.

Jumping from platform to platform he made his way to the glow. Crossing over with his new powers.

As he landed on the last platform he cautiously made his way towards the altar in the middle. He picked up the rune from the wooden shrine, looking it over as he turned it in his hand.

It seemed to be made out of bone. With the mark of the Outsider on one side and leather straps on the other.

As he held it it began to glow and images flashed before his eyes.

The ability to see while blind.

A hole opening where he needed it too.

Wind blasting away things in front of him.

Him slipping through cracks as a torrent of water.

Distractions of fire being summoned at his command.

Bright flashes blinding his opponents.

And the ability to move without a step.

Luke knew there was more to see, but felt it would be better to wait until a later time.

He turned to see the Outsider appear next to him, hands behind his back as he walked around Luke.

"How you use these powers falls on you, as it has the others I have given the mark too." The older man explained as he turned to Luke. "I will return you to your world. Try to be interesting."

 **Tales of the Void.**

Luke blinked himself awake, sitting up to rub his eyes as he did so.

'Ugh. Gotta eat before bed.' He thought as he brought his hand down. 'Less likely to dream about crazy things.'

He got up and went to grab his clothes, only to stop when he noticed the back of his hand.

The black mark was contrasted against his skin, yet it seemed so natural it was as if he was born with it.

'Okay, don't panic.' The redhead thought as his breathing became quicker as he put on his clothes. 'You just… had a bender, got a tattoo and had a dream about it. That's all.' The fact that he didn't drink popped up in his head, but was ruthlessly quashed.

A knock on the door removed him from his thoughts. Without thinking he gestured towards the door with his hand. Magic flowed as it pulled him to where he designated, much to his shock.

Another knock sounded through the room as the replica tried to get himself under control. With a final breath he opened the door to the concerned face of Garret.

"Are you all right?" The older man asked as he gave Luke a once over. Luke waved off his concern as he took one last deep breath.

"Just a nightmare." Luke replied with the same old line he always used. Everytime he killed they were worse than normal, so he should be able to get away with this.

"...I see." Garrett said slowly as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you sure…"

"No, it's fine." Luke interrupted the offer. He knew what the man wanted to give him, something he would never let himself have.

Garret wanted him to see a therapist.

A chance to help him let go of the nightmares.

Luke would never do something like that. Therapists were for people who experienced trauma, not cause it.

Besides, what was his loss of sleep compared to the ten thousand lives lost that day.

If anything, he was getting off easy.

"So, what's up?" Luke asked as he sat on his bed. "A new job?"

The older man shook his head negatively as he held up a wooden box that Luke hadn't noticed.

"You've been here three months." The greying man handed the box to the teen. "And you have done great work, so I figured a gift was in order."

Luke was about to protest, but he realized that arguing about gifts with this man was an exercise in futility.

Garret rewarded his subordinates that did good work, no exception. So even though he didn't deserve it, he would get something anyway.

Luke opened the box, pulling the lid off and putting it to the side. His eyes full of curiosity as he noticed objects inside.

One was a small crossbow that had been folded up. He wrapped his hand around the handle as he pulled it out delicately.

It was pure black metal that could easily fit in one hand. His thumb pushed a button on top, causing the limbs to fold out. He looked inside the box again and saw three types of bolts.

The first were five standard crossbow bolts. The other two types were three vials of blue liquid and three vials of green liquid.

"Incendiary and sleep darts." Garret explained as Luke pulled out the ammo belt and holster.

"Wow." The red head mumbled in awe as he placed them to the side. He knew fine weaponry when he saw it.

And this was beyond normal craftsmanship.

The other object seemed to be a sword hilt and just a sword hilt.

He pulled it out, holding the black metal hilt. At the top there was a ring on both sides, under the hand guard. He was about to ask about it when a small line caught his attention. Putting his thumb and pointer in the two rings he pulled the hilt open. As he tilted it to the side a blade started to slide out.

With a jerk he brought it up vertically, causing the blade to slide back in. With a sense of understanding he opened the hilt as he gave a quick flick with his hand.

A full length blade slid out, held in place by the closed hilt. It was roughly the size of his short sword, give or take, and seemed to be made out of a dense metal.

"Figured you would like a weapon that be easier to carry." Garret gestured to the sword. "Took a month to get it right."

"I don't…" Luke let the blade slide back into the hilt. "I don't know what to say."

"A simple "thank you" would be a good start." Garret chuckled as he got up. "Besides, if you wanna thank anyone, it should be smithy."

"I… Thank you." The red head gently laid the weapon down as he turned to the olderman, who was looking out the window. "But, why?"

"You do good work, you get good rewards." The greying man said as he looked outside. "As for my other reasons. Well, I'll tell you later."

"...Okay." Luke looked down at his lap and was about to say something else. When a commotion outside cut him off. Luke got up from his spot and moved to the window.

Outside was a group of knights shaking people down, not discriminating who they stole from.

It wasn't a regular occurrence, but it wasn't rare either. Luke had only seen it happen twice in the time he was here. But from what Garret told him, It was completely random when they came.

They could shake down people every week for a month or not be seen for three months. No rhyme or reason at all.

But this time there was a knight that stood out.

He was the first statue he saw that he didn't recognize.

He stood with his arms behind his back as people were forced to surrender their gald. He commanded the knights back after twenty minutes.

"Let this be a lesson." He spoke, his voice was deep and menacing. "With the war going on we will not tolerate any type of law breaking. Unless we happen to… reach an agreement."

"I'll be back next week." He told all. "We'll figure it out from there."

With that he called his men back and left. Luke frowned before turning to Garret.

"Who was that jerk?" Luke asked as the older man sighed.

"Jarrick Verender." Garret told him. "Lieutenant in the Order, utter bastard."

"If he's doing this, why is no one stopping him?" Luke figured Van or Mohs wouldn't care, but Ion wouldn't stand for it.

"Not enough people give a shit." Garret shrugged at the younger male. "Besides, he wasn't lying about most of the money going to the Order, so people just look the other way."

"Look, there's nothing anyone can do about it, we'll just have to do what we can and weather this storm." Garret walked up to and opened the door. "Also Sales missed you last night, she wants to talk about some deliveries."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." Luke turned back to the window as he brought up his left hand in thought.

'Nothing anyone can do?' He asked himself as he stared down at the street, watching people pick themselves off the ground.

If there was one thing Luke learned here. It was that he hated the feelings of uselessness.

He wanted to help these people, who were suffering because people in power were selfish bastards.

Was it hypocritical since when he was in a position of power it went straight to his head? Perhaps, but he had learned his lesson and now knew what was important.

But what was he going to do? Run at Jarrick guns blazing? He knew that would be suicide.

'Maybe…' Luke brought up his right hand, staring at the mark he hand been given. 'That's not the way to go about this.'

He could use magic, something he could barely wrap his head around, yet use it he could.

'So I won't rush in…' Luke thought as he clenched his hand in resolve. 'I'll sneak my way in, find him and...kill him if I have too.'

Luke knew there was no way to lie to himself about this one. This wasn't some bandits that he could convince himself was in self defence.

This would be murder, plain and simple.

He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if it was the only way. Then he would do whatever it took.

Luke stood up and grabbed his new weapons, making sure to holster them on his new belt.

He'd do some asking around, snooping for info and practising with his new weapons.

The green eyed replica needed to know where the man lived, where he was at what times and what to expect from him.

If the man had connections to either Mohs or Van, then getting taken out of the picture would strike a blow to them that he wouldn't mind

Even if he didn't Luke was going to make sure that he would never hurt anyone ever again by the end of the week.

One way or another.

 **So that's the first chapter.**

 **Read and review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. The Knight Falls

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter of Tales of the Void.**

 **The Outsider speaks in whatever voice you prefer, but I liked the way he moved around in 2.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Dishonored or Tales of the Abyss. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.**

Tales of the Void

Ch.1 The Knight Falls.

The Verender's were on the higher side of middle-high class. Given that they had a staff of guards and servants. Their home was a mansion. Two stories, a bit on the small size, but big enough to show opulence.

They had made their fortune through the Oracle Knights. Each member being apart of the Order in some way shape or form.

That was just the public reason. The truth of it was that they abused their powers. Using their influence within the knights. They profited off the poor.

Protection brackets for shops, illegal gambling, dog fights. They had a hand in it.

Jarrick, the only son and heir, was the only one to live in the mansion as the parents had retired to Grand Chokmah long ago.

Ever since than, he had upped the cruelty of what they had done. Harassing citizens on the street and robbing the homeless, even if it killed them.

There were rumors of him having woman abducted, but those were not yet confirmed.

'Either way.' Luke thought as he crouched on a roof over looking his target's home. 'It ends tonight.'

It had been four days since the deal had been given and Luke felt he was prepared for what he had to do.

He had trained with his new sword, learning how to extend it at a moments notice. He could fire his crossbow quickly and reload efficiently, hitting his targets with great accuracy.

The next was his magic, the powers of the Void.

His first power was Resonate

It was beyond anything he had experienced before, as if he himself had not moved, but the world around him had.

It could only take him a fair bit of distance, but it allowed him to traverse around Daath far more easily.

From his practice he could use it once, wait a bit and let the magic flow back into him. Or he could use it five times quickly, which drained his energy.

When that happened he popped an orange gel and was good to go.

The other power he had unlocked through his runes was called Dark Vision.

It allowed him to, for a short time, see through walls and see living beings.

It also showed line of sight of said living things and the sounds Luke made.

Then there was the heart.

The heart could not be seen by anyone but him, judging by the fact people kept asking what the hell he was doing when he was holding it.

When he squeezed it and pointed it at someone, the heart told him things.

Things he did not need to know.

Like what that knight did to his wife or how the woman poisoned her sister.

Most people were assholes.

So he mostly used it for general information about the area he was in.

The last things were the runes and bone charms.

The runes, if he had enough, could be used to unlock powers and strengthen them.

The bone charms were made out of whale bone, apparently. Small pieces that somehow gave the holder a boost in some way.

He had his hesitations, since when he found few of them, they were next to corpses and writings that seemed to imply the holder went insane.

But for this, he needed every advantage he could get.

The red head took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He covered his mouth and nose with his cloth and stood up.

His mission had started.

He resonated on top of a nearby light pole, carefully making sure he had balance. After waiting a few seconds for the magic to comeback to him, he resonated to the one of mansions fence posts.

From there he resonated to an open widow on the second floor and made his way inside.

He pulled his sword from its holter and with a flick of his wrist, extended the blade. With his right hand he covered his eyes as he closed them.

In his vision he saw one guard, outlined in yellow, patrolling the hall outside the door.

He opened the door as quietly as he could. Luke snuck up on the guard and wrapped his arm around his throat. After a few seconds struggle, he was unconscious and thrown over the replica's shoulder.

Luke was honestly surprised by how much he could lift. He could easily pull a knight in full armor over his shoulder and toss them like nothing. It certainly made hiding bodies easier.

As Luke dropped the man in the rooms closet, he noticed something on his belt.

It was a pistol. Standard issue to most guards, not very quiet stealthy, but could end a fight quick.

Luke had handled one before as part of his training, but he never got one even though he could afford it, as he just didn't feel the need for one.

But now it was free.

If anyone asked, he'd say he got a good deal somewhere and figured "why not?"

After checking the guard for more stuff and finding some ammo. He moved out into the hallway.

Casting Dark Vision again he moved slowly through the hall. Checking cabinets and cupboards for supplies and money. Recasting Dark Vision everytime it ended.

He may under sell his work, but this guy was an asshole who wouldn't miss some gald.

Or anything after Luke was done with him.

Although he went thought up as many plans as he could, none of them ended with Jarrick being alive at the end.

"I'm telling you. The Verender's have it." The replica heard as he walked past a door. Seeing no one around him, Luke peeked through the keyhole.

"Bullshit." The other guard replied as he took a small drink from his glass. "You're tellin me that Jerrick has the heretic brand here? If I wanted somebody to lie to me, I'd ask my wife about her day."

"I'm telling you, I saw it." The other guard was pacing as he spoke. "When I was down in the basement. I saw the bastard walking out a hidden room. As he closed the door I hid and took a peek past him and saw it."

"You saw the brand?" The other guard was skeptic of his companion. "Are you sure you haven't had too much whiskey?"

"Not the brand itself." The pacing man admitted. "I saw a man with the brand on his face."

"Shit, really." That got his companion's attention. "I heard it hurts like a sonova bitch."

"I think they use both heat and acid to make the mark permanent." The man stopped pacing and sat down on the chair across from the other guard. "I saw a forge and some nasty looking chemicals."

"Even if it's true, what's it got to do with us?" The guard leaned back as he stared at his companion.

"It's a brand that make it Illegal for you to own anything or let anyone help you." The man gestured with his arms. "If we had our hands on it, we could rule Daath."

"I get it." The other man put his glass down as he leaned forward. "Anyone fucks with us, they get the brand."

"Exactly." The other guard was excited that his companion was starting to get it. "No one is above the brand, not even the Fon Master."

'You don't say.' The redhead thought as he mulled over this information. 'Maybe you won't have to die after all, Jarrick.'

If this brand thing was real, he had to get his hands on it.

Even if he killed Jarrick, the brand was something he couldn't let fall into the wrong hands.

Like these assholes.

"Jarrick will be out of Daath for the war in a few days." The one guard grabbed his glass. "We make our move then."

"To right." With that the guards tapped glasses and took a swig. "So what's for dinner tonight?"

"Heard the cook got a cheagle." The other replied. "Turns out the things are tiny. About this big." He held out his hands in a rough estimation.

"Really?" The other raised an eyebrow. "Thought they'd be bigger."

"I know, right." The pacing guard set down his glass. "The weird thing was it has a bracelet that let it talk."

"Okay, now you're screwing with me." The guard was firm in this. "Monster don't talk."

"I'd call bullshit too. If I didn't hear the thing." He shrugged. "Voice coulda broke glass."

'You've gotta be kidding me.' Luke thought in alarm as he backed away. 'Mieu's here?'

He had thought Sargent Grants would have taken care of him. Then again, he was serious about that whole debt thing.

'This is gonna be a huge pain.' He backed away from the door and made his way down the hall once again. 'But, I'd rather not let him die.'

He found himself in the main hall of the mansion. Finding a map on the wall in front of the stairs he quickly figured out where he needed to go.

He went down slowly, Dark Vision showing him what he wanted to know. He choked out another guard patrolling the hall and threw him into a bathroom after looting him.

He moved past the door to the dining room and into the kitchen. Seeing a maid and the cook inside he opened the door quietly. With quiet speed and precision he drew his crossbow, hit the maid with a sleep dart, choked out and stole a key from the cook.

With that done he started to look around. His vision let him see the cheagle like figure in the pantry. He opened the door and made his way to a cage in the back.

Mieu looked scratched up and seemed thinner than he remembered. But he couldn't mistake him for any other cheagle.

With the key he had stolen he unlocked the cage. He gingerly pulled out the sacred beast and held him gently.

"Mieu…" He heard the cheagle whimper in pain. Although the replica had kicked and stomped him before, he had never seen the teal cheagle in such a state.

Luke rushed back up the stairs and back to the room he entered from. He gently laid the cheagle on one of the pillows.

'Gotta find the sorcerers ring.' The replica thought as he turned to leave. Before he went through the door, a thought stopped him.

'I shouldn't.' His conscious told him as he pulled out the heart and squeezed it towards Mieu. 'But, it won't hurt if I did it once.'

"He searches the cities every night, sometimes until dawn." The heart told him. "He won't stop until he finds his master."

'That explains how he got caught.' Luke realized as he walked over and crouched next to the bed. 'Wish he could've had that dedication to someone who deserved it.'

Part of him couldn't help but appreciate the cheagle's loyalty.

It made him feel like he was worth something.

He gave the cheagle a soft caress to the top of his head and stood up. He walked through the door and back into the hall, ready to complete his mission.

He made his way to the other side of the second floor, where the map had said the master bedroom was. Luke peered through the keyhole and looked around.

On the far side was his target, who was writing in a journal. As Luke opened the door, he heard the man muttering to himself.

"Not enough." Was spoken above the sound of pen on paper. "Even with the "donations" it's still not enough."

The replica made his way in slowly as he held his blade out, ready to strike if the need arose.

"And now that bastard needs more gald." Jarrick continued to mutter. "Like I'm made of it or something."

"If only the Mohs would realize I'm more competent than Bastion. Anyone can pick up trash from the street, only someone like me can find the true gems in the riff raff." He continued to mutter as Luke got closer.

"At least he has a new girl coming in, high profile from what I've heard. I'll demand to get the first taste before I pay." He stopped writing and leaned back in his chair. His face twisted into a sleazy smirk. "I'll head to the party early and get what I want."

That was enough for Luke as he wrapped his arms around the man's throat. Jarrick tried to struggle, but Luke held steadfast.

Jarrick went limp and Luke pulled him over his shoulder. Grabbing the book he was writing in the replica walked out the bedroom.

He moved down the stairs with the unconscious body in tow. Using Dark Vision to see any guards or other beings. Remembering the map he saw earlier, he made his way to the basement.

He found himself in a dark hall that had several doors on each side.

He opened the first one to his left and immediately slammed it shut.

Inside were a type of arachnids known as Daathic widows.

Or, as the people he asked liked to call them, giant fucking spiders.

They were called that because their bodies could grow as large as a small child, not counting the legs.

Daathic widows were large black spiders with red rings around where their abdomens connected to it's cephalothorax and every connection on their legs. Highly poisonous and had huge fangs.

They aren't naturally aggressive, only attacking if you got to close or touched their web.

Still scarier than all hell though.

Best way to deal with them was, as he was told and tested.

Kill it with fire.

The next door lead to a small storage area with assorted junk everywhere. Which he looted for all things worth some cash.

The last door lead to a wine cellar, which was also looted.

'Where the hell is it?' Luke wondered as he moved into the main basement hall, Dark Vision activated. 'I've checked everywhere.'

Luke brought a hand up in thought when an idea hit.

'It's a long shot, but…' Luke pulled out the heart. Which, as soon as it was in his hands, showed him a red glow on the other side of the wall of the junk room.

Luke started to search the wall again, paying more attention to the smaller details as he did so.

When he found a small button he pressed it inwards, causing the wall to slide open like a door.

Inside was a chair with straps, a couple of medical trolleys with a bunch of torture tools medical cabinets, a heating device and a desk.

His prize was on the desk.

He set to work strapping Jarrick onto the chair, making sure he couldn't escape his punishment. After making sure he was in tied nice and tight. Luke walked over to the desk.

Luke picked up the book next to the brand, quickly skimming through it he found it to be the instruction.

It was pretty simple. Take brand, heat brand, add chemical, brand person.

Luke picked up the brand and placed it in the forge. As it heated up, he started to check the cabinets.

From the book there were two chemicals he could use. The first made the brand scar almost instantly and make sure it never faded. While the other did the same, only it would make the scar sting as well.

Luke looked between the two vials as he thought of which one to use. He was going to do it either way, but was he going to add more suffering to it?

It took him a minute, but he made a decision. He filled the brand with the chemical that stung.

Was it petty? Probably. But he wanted the bastard to know pain and the feeling of not being able to do anything about it.

Also, the asshole tried to eat his cheagle. Which was over the line.

Only he could hurt his cheagle.

Hurt being the keyword, not eat.

While he made that threat in the Cheagle Woods, he'd never actually go through with it.

He could never hurt a child or what passes for a child as a monster.

That's why when he stomped and kicked Mieu, he always made sure it would only cause pain, not injure.

And if anyone else tried to hurt him, he'd beat the shit out of them.

In case you were wondering, he was kind of messed up.

The redhead started to look around the room for stuff he could loot. Checking the desk netted him the sorcerer's ring, which made his day that much easier.

And the red glow lead to another bone charm, which he took for himself.

The heart also showed two more glows. One near the top of the house.

And one in the Daathic widow room.

'Fan-fucking-tastic.' Luke rarely used that word, but there were some circumstances that warrant it.

This was one of them.

The brand finished heating, so Luke poured the chemical into the designated slot and made sure it was being released.

With that he moved in front of Jarrick, raised his head and and brought up the brand. Luke felt himself hesitate and wondered if this was the best way to do this.

If Luke branded him, he would lose everything. But, the brand was just a mark that people gave meaning too.

If Luke killed him, nothing could fix that.

But if he killed him, than he wouldn't truly be punished.

Luke thought about what to do as he held his victim, arguments for both sides flew fast and hard in his mind.

It took him three minutes, but he decided on a course of action.

Jarrick let out a scream as the brand hit his face. Luke held it for a few more seconds, until the smoke cleared and the man fell back into unconscious.

The replica pulled the brand away, letting out a hiss as he saw the scar on the man's face.

It was three lines pointed downwards like a Capital E.

Luke had no idea how they decided on this brand, but decided that it didn't matter.

With that done Luke put the brand down to cool as he went to find the runes and bone charms the heart showed him earlier.

He went across the hall to the room with the Daathic widow. Casting Dark Vision he saw that there was only the one spider and a egg sack.

Using all his courage and cunning. He opened the door and immediately shot the spider with a incendiary bolt. As the blue vial flew from his crossbow he slammed the door closed again.

After hearing the spider scream, or whatever sound they make when they die, and checking the room again with Dark Vision. He opened the door and shot another incendiary bolt at the egg sack.

After that burned to a crisp, he pulled out the heart and checked the room. He found a rune laying on the floor, by what looked like skeletal remains of things he could not identify.

He picked it up and added it to the two he had on him, noting to upgrade his powers later.

After making sure the brand was cool, he stowed it on his belt and freed Jarrick. Pulling the man onto his shoulder, Luke went back upstairs. He walked into the main hall and tossed the man onto the floor, where he would be hopefully discovered the next morning.

With the heart in hand Luke walked back up the stairs and towards Jarrick's room. The glow was above the ceiling. Learning from earlier, he scoured the room for a hidden switch. Finding it behind the headboard of the bed, he pressed it. A hatch opened and a ladder fell from the ceiling.

The replica climbed up quickly, sword out as soon as he reached the top. When he found he wasn't in any danger, he slid the blade back into its hilt and holstered it.

The room was mostly empty, save for a few knick knacks here and there. But in the middle was an alter.

It was made of a wooden table, with sharp pieces of wood sticking up and wrapped with barbed wire. On a blue cloth in the middle was two runes which Luke picked up.

As he picked up the runes the shrine seemed to shake for a moment.

Then it exploded into a hailstorm of wood and shrapnel as light blinded Luke.

When his eyes cleared he found himself in the void.

"The Verrender's never cared much for superstition. Nor did they care for anything that wouldn't line their pockets." The Outsider appeared before Luke, walking casually as he spoke.

"Yet every few years, there was always a member with a loose screw." The man disappeared and reappeared sitting on a nearby raised platform. "Although I pull certain people into the Void, the Void is connected to everyone, be it through their dreams or their deaths."

"You have entered Jarrick's home and found a companion ready to be served on a silver platter. Although you had nothing but contempt for it, you sought vengeance for it. Yet when the time came you refused to use your blade, instead you gave the man what he has given others throughout the years." He disappeared and his voice came from Luke's left. "I suppose that's in your nature, yet I still find myself surprised."

With that Luke was in the attic of the mansion again, thoroughly confused and strangely happy with himself.

He managed to surprise a god, he doubted anyone else he knew could boast that. Not even the Colonel.

Adding the two runes to his inventory, he went back down the ladder. After pressing the button again, the hatch closed as the ladder was pulled into the ceiling. Casting Dark Vision again he went through the halls as quietly and swiftly as he could.

He peered through the keyhole of the room with the two guards, seeing that they hadn't seemed to notice anything. He moved into the room he entered from and picked up his cheagle.

Luke took in another breath as he held the sacred beast. He knew that he couldn't get caught now, since he couldn't hold Mieu and fight, so he had to remain out of sight.

But, he had no idea how his powers would react with him carrying another living thing or how the living thing would react to his magic.

"I'm sorry if something happens." The green eyed teen whispered as he cradled the Mieu in his left arm and brought up his right hand, it would be a chance he had to take.

He let the magic flow out and warp him to the post he came in on. Another casting took him to the top of a street lamp and once more on to the roof he started from. As soon as his feet hit solid ground he started to run back to the cafe.

He didn't use his powers, mostly to hopefully hide the fact he had them from anyone who might see him, as he ran from roof to roof.

Thankfully the Verrender mansion was not that far from the cafe, so he made it in less than fifteen minutes.

"Don't worry." Luke told the Cheagle as he walked through the door. "I'll find someone who will fix you right up." The cheagle once again whimpered as he tried to squirm farther into the warmth holding him. Luke smiled as he pulled the hook and went down stairs after the door closed.

Although it was late, there was always people in the bar and shops. After all, most people here were criminals who wouldn't think twice of stealing something or hurting someone.

So to deter that from happening, guards were posted at various points, while there was at least one doctor or seventh fonist in case something happened at all times.

Luke ran through the pub, not hearing the greeting from Garrett in his haste. He made his way to the clinic, which was at the mid way point of the underground system. He opened the door and quickly closed in on the on duty healer.

After explaining the situation to her, she immediately set to work. Luke then flopped into a chair in the waiting room area as she took the cheagle into the examination room, pulling down the cloth and taking off his hood as he did so.

The medical area was split into three parts. The waiting/reception area, the examination room/surgery and the medical ward, where people stay overnight.

All three were connected to each other for quick access, with the examination room separated from the ward with a door. While the waiting room used curtains.

Luke had only been in here once for a physical when he first came the the pub. He didn't want to inconvenience anyone when he was hurt, so he usually just used gels and bed rest.

After catching his breath, he grabbed a orange gel from his pocket and ate it. Gaining back the magic he had lost.

With nothing else to do but wait, he pulled out the book Jarrick was writing in.

As he opened it a slip of paper fell out, which he grabbed off the floor.

It was a white card with the letters B and R on it and nothing else.

Figuring it would be important he put it in his pocket and began to read.

To his surprise it was a detailed account of every "donation" made to him, both legal and not.

It wasn't the fact that it existed that surprised Luke, but the fact in was written in plain fonic. He knew if you were going to do illegal bookkeeping you used some sort of cipher.

Even the journal he had that detailed his training had one, although if it was a simple letter to letter translation.

Reading through it he found out just what "enterprises" Jarrick had a hand in and how much gald went to the Order.

While enlightening, it contained nothing he could really use, yet one name kept showing up.

Bastion Rand.

From what he could tell, the man was the main recruitment officer for Mohs, who kept demanding more money from Jarrick for advertising purposes.

Among these advertisements was a masquerade party held every few months.

Luke was about to read more, when a cough got his attention. The replica slammed the book shut as he turned to Garrett.

"Gald for your thoughts?" The older man asked as he sat next to the redhead, who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure how much those are worth." Luke replied as he looked towards the examination room. "But, I think their worth more than that."

"What's on your mind?" Garret followed his gaze to the curtain. "Someone you know?"

"Not so much someone, more something." Luke explained as he leaned back on his chair. "Hadn't seen the thing in a few months and I found him roughed up."

"A pet?" The greying man seemed to be interested in the teens answer, judging by the way he perked up.

"Nah, more like he owes me a debt and I couldn't get him rid of him." Luke let out a laugh as he remembered when life was far simpler.

"Sounds like a pet to me."

"This thing can talk though." Luke replied as he turned to Garrett. "And has a voice that can shake glass."

"It can talk?" The greying man stared back at Luke, whose response was cut off as the healer came back.

"Sir." She said to get his attention. "It seems your pet will make a full recovery, while I've cast healing artes on him, it would be best for him to rest for the next few days."

"Okay, thank you." Luke let out a sigh of relief at that. He then stood up and reached for his wallet. "How much do I owe?"

"No charge, sir." She waved him off, to Luke's suspicion.

It was always like this, when he wanted to get something, he was always given immediate service and charged way less.

Luke guessed it was Garrett that got him these things, yet he could never understand why.

The guards and others under Garrett seemed to be held higher than most, yet lower than him.

It was almost like he was a V.I.P or something.

Either way, free was always nice.

The replica went into the examination room and picked up Mieu again, cradling him in his left arm as he did so.

"What is it?" Garret asked as he followed after Luke, who was making his way to his room.

"A cheagle." Luke answered as they walked.

"What?" The older man asked as he looked down at the animal. "Are you sure?"

"I thought you all knew." Luke put on a look of innocent confusion as he tried to hide the laughter trying to escape him.

"Huh." Garret looked down at the monster. "You mind keeping this quiet? I think the boys would be a little too happy to mock the name."

"Lips are sealed." The redhead waved him off. "I'm just glad I have him back."

"Speaking of which, where did you find him?" The greying man asked as they moved up the stairs.

"I was going for a run when I found him passed out in an alley." Luke lied as he turned to the cheagle so his face couldn't be seen. "He had the ring, which meant he was mine."

"A collar?"

"No. Long story short, I saved him and he was given to me for a year. The Sorcerer's ring was thrown in for free." Luke lightly ran his finger on the gold band.

"So they just gave you an artifact of Yulia?" Garret was skeptical. "No charge, just let you have it."

Luke stopped dead as he heard that.

Now that he thought about it. They did just give him the ring with no real fuss.

While he was on this train of thought. There was nothing really stopping him from simply never giving the ring back. After all it wasn't like they could hop on a boat and hunt him down.

And they also gave him their only means of communication. For all he knew, they were already dead because they couldn't ask for help.

So he decided not to think about it. After all they gave it to him, so it would be their own fault.

"Yeah, pretty much." Luke continued on up the stairs. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna hit the sack. You need anything before I do?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." Garret replied after some thought. "Night."

With that Luke made his way up the stairs and into his room.

He laid the cheagle onto his bed and sat at his desk. Pulling out Jerrick's book he continued where he left off.

He found nothing that he could really use other than the date for the next party that Bastion was holding.

Seeing it was late he closed the book and undressed. He slipped under the covers of his bed, careful not to jostle Mieu as he did so.

Questions flew through his mind as he tried to relax. Like why was Mieu here? Were the others here? Were they looking for Mieu?

The other questions he figured he might get some answers tomorrow.

Those were about Bastion Rand.

His next target.

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Also some Omakes.**

Lethal assassination - undetected.

Luke crept up to the unaware man, raising his blade as he did so. As the man got up from his chair, he turned into replica.

Caught off guard Jarrick had no chance as the replica plunged his blade into the older man's stomach. Which the replica pulled out and then slit his throat.

 **That's the unique undetected assassination.**

Lethal assassination - detected.

Luke crept up behind the man, slowly and as quietly as he could.

When the floorboard creaked underneath his foot.

Jarrick turned to see Luke, who was frozen in place.

'Shit.'

With a cry Jarrick drew his blade and slashed at the replica, who brought up his own sword in defence. The blades bounced off each other as they began to duel.

It honestly wasn't that much of a duel. While the older man was skilled, it was clear he hadn't seen much real battle. Which the replica pressed for his advantage.

With an upwards slash Luke knocked the man to the floor. As he tried to push himself up Luke slammed his foot onto Jarrick's right wrist, pinning his sword arm to the ground. He lashed out with his left, which his opponent caught with his right.

There were no words as Luke flipped his sword around and brought it above his head.

Jarrick's eyes widened in fear as his body stopped struggling, paralyzed by what was about to happen.

The sword came down, piercing his neck and into his chest, ending the Lieutenant's life.

Luke withdrew his sword as he pulled away from the corpse. He stayed silent in respect for a few moments, before his voice came out.

"Let's see you hurt anyone now."

Outsider shrine- Kill Jarrick.

"The Verrender's never cared much for superstition. Nor did they care for anything that wouldn't line their pockets." The Outsider appeared before Luke, walking casually as he spoke.

"Yet every few years, there was always a member with a loose screw." The man disappeared and reappeared sitting on a nearby raised platform. "Although I pull certain people into the Void, the Void is connected to everyone, be it through their dreams or their deaths."

"You have entered Jarrick's home and found a companion ready to be served on a silver platter. Although you had nothing but contempt for it, you sought vengeance for it. So I guess I'm not surprised by the fact his life was ended." He disappeared and his voice came from Luke's left. "But I suppose that's how things are, after all, you'll do whatever it takes."


	3. The Death of a Party

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or Dishonored. This is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit.**

Ch.2 The Death of a Party.

Luke walked casually towards the Rand house, patting himself to make sure his equipment was in place under his jacket. Then adjusting the mask he wore.

It was a sort of rush job when he asked for it four days earlier, given that he didn't realize the party was in less than a week. But Smithy worked her magic and made him something both presentable and useful.

It looked like a skull cut in half both vertically and horizontally. Giving it a look of something hastily patched together as the ends didn't line up, yet could be moved around. Yet the inside was padded with a soft material that he had no idea what the name of it was. While the eyes had lenses that could zoom in.

How she did that, he had no idea.

Pulling out the invite he flashed it to the guard, who opened the door for him. As he walked inside he adjusted his hood so it wouldn't fall off.

From what he had found out. The invites were both given and spread throughout the city. The people who were given the invites were the ones who were already part of the Order. The ones scattered among the city were for people of lower class. So that when they were found, they would want to go again. Thus they would join the knights or make contributions.

But that would come to end this evening.

Luke looked around as he followed a small line of people, when he got to the front of it he found the guest book.

Picking up the pen he put the tip to the paper. After a few seconds he wrote down a name. As he pulled back a thought struck him, writing in an additive. He placed the pen down and walked away, a smile in his face under the mask.

As he entered the main room he nearly stopped dead at what he saw.

Girls.

Girls as young as fifteen dressed in revealing outfits, serving guests.

But what got him was the eyes.

They were blank, just a single color. While they moved and talked, it was like they couldn't think.

"Amazing, isn't it?" He heard behind him. Turning slightly he saw his target.

Just like the statue. The man stood proud in his suit. His grey hair and beard neatly trimmed. His green eyes watching the his party with a smile on his face.

"It's certainly something." The replica spoke after a second as he turned back to the room.

"Young, aren't you?" Rand asked as he turned to Luke, who nodded in return.

"In my teens, I think." The redhead replied as his hand twitched.

It would so easy to kill him right there. Just pull out his sword and slice.

Or, better yet, he could shoot him with his crossbow, quick and silently.

'No.' Luke took in a breath to calm himself down. 'I should wait for a better opportunity.'

There were too many guards around. If their boss died there would be a lot of questions and Luke may not be able to get away.

And that would be bad, considering that would be a lot of people to kill.

'Ohh, I'm doing it again.' He thought in dismay as he brought a hand to his mask, which hid his look of worry.

"Something wrong?" He heard Bastion ask. To which he waved him off.

"I get headaches through stimulation." The replica lied easily. "I just need a few moments to regain my bearings." To which the man nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"It has felled the best of men." The older man replied softly. "However, the night is young and so are we. Make sure to enjoy yourself."

"Ohh, I will." Luke replied as the man walked away. "It's a shame you won't."

With that Luke began to wander around, migling in as he tried to find anything useful, using the heart and learning most people there were awful. Finding a map he made his way towards the basement.

"Sorry, I'm afraid this way is closed." The guard at the door told him.

"Really? Isn't this the bathroom?" Luke asked to avoid suspicion. The guard gave him directions and Luke pretended to follow. When he was out of the guards eyesight the replica picked up a bottle and resonated to the second floor.

After his magic recharged. He gave the bottle a toss, smashing it next to a table. As the guard went to check it out. Luke resonated to the door and pulled it open, closing it just as he got inside.

Making his way down the stairs, he drew his blade and cast Dark Vision. He crept softly into the basement, making sure there was nothing that could surprise him as he went.

As he entered a large room he saw a large and strange looking device in a round workshop area. Surrounded by bookshelves and with oil barrels in one corner.

From what he could tell it seemed to be an array of lights all pointed at a single chair with straps on it.

That automatically made it bad in Luke's eyes. After all, if there is a chair with straps, that usually meant torture.

Or dental, which was akin to torture.

As Luke started to check the tables for anything he found an open book.

As he started to read his eyes widened in horror.

The machine was apparently a hypnosis device. It would make it so the recipient could not disobey an order, yet they would still be able to think for themselves.

The first word the person heard would be the trigger word. So If they were told the word and then an order, they would have to follow it.

It was reversible, but the person would need to the the same sequence of lights in reverse.

So unless they had that lying around there was nothing he could do.

Luke started to debate about whether he should give Bastion a taste of his own medicine. Force him into the machine and then make him tell all his sins in a public area.

His thoughts were interrupted as two guards came down the stairs. Luke quickly hid under the table as they came through the door.

"How long till they put out the new girl?" One asked as they made their way across the room.

"Couple hours, I think." The other replied as they approached a door.

"This one has spirit, I'll give her that." The first one opened the door, unaware they were being followed. "Bit one of the guys that grabbed her."

"I heard, nothing a couple of strikes couldn't fix." The other replied as Luke got more and more disgusted.

As they opened the door they approached a cell, with Luke following close behind.

The girl in the cell was chained to the wall on the other side, clothes in tatters. Sitting with her back against the wall and brown hair covering her face.

"Wakey wakey." The second smiled as he knocked on the bars. "We brought you last meal as a free woman."

The girl shakely looked up and Luke felt his heart stop.

No matter how much she had been beaten, Luke could recognize her anywhere.

"Tear." He let out softly, almost in disbelief.

"Ya' sure we can't have a bit of fun ourselves?" The first looked down at her with a horrid grin. "Nobody has to know."

"The boss would not like that at all." The second replied as he pushed a couple of fruits and a piece of bread through the bars. "Who knows what he'll do to us."

The guard waited a few seconds for a reply. He was about to turn when he saw his companion fall past him. He barely had time to register the crossbow bolt in his buddies' skull as a blade slashed his throat open.

As the other man died, Luke grabbed the keys off a nearby hook and opened the cell. Putting away his weapons he approached Tear slowly, arms raised and keys in hand.

"Miss?" He called out, lowing his voice so she wouldn't recognize him. "I'm going to set you free, okay?"

Seeing and hearing no response, he slowly started to take off the cuffs. As the last one hit the floor, she lunged at him.

Luke was nearly knocked off balance as Tear wrapped her arms around him, after making sure he wouldn't fall. He gently placed his arms around her.

"It's going to be fine." He told her as he awkwardly patted her on the back. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"Okay." Her voice was rough, showing it had not seen use in sometime.

Luke slightly pulled back as he brought out an apple and orange gel from his jacket. Silently offering them to her, which she quickly took and swallowed.

"Do you think you can walk?" The redhead asked as he gently helped her up. She took a step forward only to stumble a little bit.

Without thinking Luke pulled her into his arms bridal style, causing her to pull back in shock, before hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck.

The replica carried the sergeant into the room with the device, careful not to hurt her. As he looked around he caught sight of a window. Climbing up a nearby bookshelf ladder he made it to the top of the shelf and opened it.

He placed Tear down as he looked through the window. After making sure the coast was clear he climbed out first to scout the area.

After taking a few steps forward he turned and ran into the bastard himself.

"Taking a stroll?" The older man asked as he walked past Luke. "That mansion can be stuffy, it's a relief to take in a breath of fresh air, don't you agree?"

"It's certainly how I feel." Luke replied as he brought out his sword, rage in his tone and heart. "But it doesn't feel as good as gutting something."

The man had barely any time to dodge as Luke struck. He moved to the side as he drew his own sword.

Blades clashed in the garden as they fought. The soldier and the assassin locked in a contest of strength. As Luke pushed the man away from a blade lock, Bastion struck.

Luke caught his blade arm in his right and flipped his own sword into a reverse grip.

He sliced, taking half of the older man's sword arm.

Bastion's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the missing limb. He was about to let out a scream when Luke plunged the man's sword, hand still on the hilt, through his shoulder.

The blade pinned the older man to the wall behind him as his killer grabbed his face. The horrified look did nothing to stop him.

Luke blade pierced the man's skull, directly through his brain.

As the sword tore through flesh Luke had only this to say.

"Die you filthy parasite."

With that he ripped out his weapon and took a step back, taking a deep breath as he stared at the corpse pinned to the wall.

He shook his sword to get some of the excess blood off, before opening the hilt and sliding it inside.

He moved back towards the window, where Tear was watching wide eyed.

Luke slid back into the building and down the ladder, much to Tears confusion. He walked over to some oil barrels he had noticed while he was carrying Tear.

Opening them, he set them on their sides and kicked them to different areas of the room. With that done Luke climbed the ladder again and turned to his work.

He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

The oil suddenly ignited, causing flames to start to swallow everything. Without missing a beat Luke picked Tear back up and moved out the window. As he walked towards a nearby fence post he saw people pouring out of the building.

The guards took notice of Luke and, seeing his blood stained clothes, raised their guns, to which Luke just resonated away.

He immediately resonated once again to a nearby roof and took off running.

The replica ran fast across the rooftop, not stopping for anything and only slowing down to readjust Tear.

As he came to a stop a far distance away he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as what just happened came into focus.

He put Tear down as he stumbled to a nearby wall, breathing erratic as he tried to pull himself together.

He wrenched the mask off his face, letting him breath in air directly. The feeling of what he had just done washing over him.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to care about the lives he had taken tonight.

They were monsters who lives truly made the world a worse place.

"Are you...okay?" He heard from his side, he nearly turned to face her before realizing that she might recognize him.

"Haven't used that much magic in a long time." He replied as he pulled up his collar to cover the bottom half of his face, hood adjusted to cover his hair. "You?"

"Fine… I'm fine." The blue eyes girl answered. They were silent for a few more moments before she broke it. "Magic?"

"It like fonic artes, only more other worldly." He answered as he pushed off the wall. "Anywhere I can drop you off, sergeant?"

"No, I don't thin…" Tear stopped herself halfway through the sentence. "How do you know I'm a sergeant?"

'Shit.' Luke cursed himself as his mind started to go into overdrive.

"I overheard someone refer to someone who looked like you a while back." He leaned his back against the wall in an attempt to look casual. "Named Jake or something. Figured you might be the same person."

"I see…" She didn't seem convinced, but Luke knew that he was in the clear.

After all, innocent until proven otherwise and she had no real evidence.

"So, anywhere I can leave you?" Hoping to bring the conversation back to its original topic.

"...No." She pushed herself into a standing position, using the wall for support as she did so. "I have no idea where the my friends are."

"I'm sure you can send them a letter." The boy spoke as he reached into his pockets. "Mind if I smoke?"

She shook her head negatively as he pushed apart his collar slightly and lit up. Feeling the nicotine enter his system calmed him down slightly, hopefully making it so he could think clearer.

"That still doesn't help the fact I have nowhere to stay." She pushed herself off the wall, stumbling a bit as Luke grabbed her again and steadied her.

"I'll pay for a room at the inn for you." He let out a breath of smoke as he looked he into the sky. "Lorelei knows I have to much money."

"Why are you...helping me?" Blue eyes met green as Luke pulled away the cig from his mouth.

"You were in trouble, I had the ability to help." The replica shrugged as a thought struck him. "Besides, with a body like that, how could I resist."

Once again he felt like kicking himself.

'She's nearly been raped, so you just make a comment about her body cause you know it embaresses her.' He would have slapped himself if he didn't want to scare her more. 'Nice going, you dumbfuck.'

Despite how she was acting, he could see it.

She was trying to hide just how terrified she was, playing it off as the soldier in her told her to.

He had seen it before, too many times to count, guy gets a girl in an alley, tears her clothes off.

Then sometimes gets stabbed by a replica filled with disgust.

He always made a point to help, after all. There was no benefit for those types of crimes.

She let out a squeak that brought him out of his thoughts, he watched as she seemed to realize her state of undress and tried to cover herself.

Now Luke was in a bind. One hand, he wanted to offer the girl his jacket. On the other, he wanted to keep his face covered.

While he was going over both options, Tear tried walking again. As she stumbled, Luke reached out and steadied her again.

This time her hands went straight for his hood and jacket.

He barely had time to pull back as his red hair came free. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him.

He couldn't blame her, honestly. The spoiled noble who hated killing, slaughtering two guards, murdering a noble and lighting a building on fire?

A detached part of him wondered if now he would have to kill her, while another was again kicking himself for letting his guard down.

"Luke…" Her voice was quiet with shock as she let go of him. Seeing no reason not to at this point he pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. Leaning back against the wall he took another drag and waved a little.

"Sup."

"You're okay." She tried after a few moments, to which Luke just shrugged.

"Better than ever, honestly." Luke took another drag of his cig and gestured with his other hand. "So, you figure out it was me, or do you just unmask all the assassins that save you?"

"With you knowing I'm a sergeant, plus your eyes and seeing a bit of your hair while you carried me. I had a hunch." She pulled the jacket around herself as close as she could, savouring the heat inside.

"I'll try harder next time." Luke dropped his cig and snuffed it with his heel. "So, how is this going to end?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled back slightly as Luke eyed her, fingering his weapons as he did so.

"The way I see it there are three outcomes to this." Luke explained as he brought up a hand and raised a finger. "Outcome 1: I kill you and be done with it." He raised another finger. "Outcome 2: I leave you here to your own devices." A third finger went up. "And the final outcome: In which I help you get on your feet and we split paths later."

"And what do these outcomes hinge on?" She asked as she once again pulled back, to which Luke raised an eyebrow.

"All you have to do is answer my questions." Luke slid down the wall into a sitting position, as he once did on the ferry when they talked so many months ago. "Also, if you run, I'll count that as outcome 2 and head home."

"Can I ask questions in return?" She knew she had no chance. She was malnourished, the feeling her muscles were just starting to comeback and there would be no way for her to cast quick enough.

She was at his mercy, no two ways about it.

But that didn't mean that she couldn't get some advantage in this.

"A question for a question, clarifications don't count." He offered gestured towards her. "Deal?"

"I accept." She sat down against the wall, with a little bit of distance between them.

"I'll start." Luke turned his head towards her. "What exactly is going on? Short as you can."

"We're trying to stop the war and save the Outerlands." She started as she shifted a bit. "Right now the biggest hindrance is Mohs and King Ingobert. We're hoping to use the Sephiroth as an elevator to lower the Outerlands, after we solidify the mud."

"Can't Natalia do something about The King?" Luke asked, knowing that was going to be answered negatively.

"No, as it turns out…" She closed her eyes. "She's not really Natalia."

"Ehh?" Was the intelligent response she received.

"The real Natalia was a stillborn, so to cover it, they used a baby born on the same day from a servant. When we tried to convince the King that it didn't matter, but Mohs had his ear, so we were chased out of Baticul. The citizens held back the knights and we ran through the Insta Marsh." She continued on stopping to see if she had forgotten anything.

"That… explains a lot." Luke started to nod to himself. "Yeah, it's all starting to make sense."

"What?" Was Tear response as she stared at the replica, who had a self satisfied smile on his face.

"You see, Tear. I came to a very sad conclusion." Luke took a deep breath. "No one in the royal family of Kimlasca gives a shit about anyone."

Tear was stunned at this proclamation, so Luke continued on.

"When we were leaving for Akzeriuth, Ingobert refused to let Natalia come, right?" Tear nodded. "Yet when she did come with us, there was no one to stop her."

"For example, a letter to Chesedonia would have had Natalia back on her way to Baticul before we set sail, after all it was a small ferry, it would have been easy to screen."

"Yet," Luke gestured outward. "There was no one, not one attempt to stop her."

"I'm going off the assumption that Ingobert knew the score and what was at stake. After all, Crimson and Lady Susanne, well maybe not her, knew and didn't get attached to me for that reason."

"Therefore, we must assume that Ingobert was simply providing lip service, when in actuality, he couldn't give less of a shit." Luke finished as he looked at the brown haired soldier.

"I...Guess that makes sense." Tear admitted, she was unfamiliar of the family dynamics of the royal family.

"Now here's the part that won't come as a surprise." Luke lit up another cigarette as he talked casually. "The country of Kimlasca absolutely despises Natalia."

"Pardon?"

"If any of you actually asked around and talked to people, you would learn that most people from Kimlasca think it's a shit hole." Taking a drag he continued onwards. "And that Natalia is the worst person to be on the throne."

"How can you say that?!" Tear couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, Luke and Natalia weren't on the best of terms, but to think he would try to demonize her like that.

"Tear." His voice was calm, like he was talking to a child. "I need you to use the thing in your skull that you call a brain and think for a moment." Not giving her a chance to respond he went onwards.

"Sure, you can say that the people of Baticul love her, but that's just it." Luke leaned forward as he gestured with his cig. "That's the people of Baticul, not the country of Kimlasca."

"The the rest of Kimlasca see her as a bitch who only cares about her appearance, and she can't do that properly." Luke waved his arms in exaggeration. "Ohh Natalia made a hospital." But the people in Sheridan can go die, even though they've needed a better hospital for years. "Ohh Natalia made jobs at the port." But the labs in Belkend got their funding cut to pay for it and a bunch of people were laid off."

"She has this wonderful cruise ship named after her? Well, it was supposed to be named after the late queen, but someone threw a tantrum." Luke eyed Tear. "Three guesses on who."

"But…" Tear tried to get out. "But…"

"And when we were traveling together. Where did we most run into bandits?" Luke asked her. "Did you guess Kimlasca? Then you win."

"Maybe what you've heard is an exaggeration." She decided to try a normal approach with him. "It wouldn't be the first time you believed someone who's lied to you."

"So you're saying that the fifty people I talked to, minimum, are all lying to me?" Luke raised an eyebrow again. "Then it can't be my fault literally everyone but me is in on something."

"Well…"

"That's the thing you don't seem to understand." Luke threw away the cigarette as he stared at the horizon. "You all claim to care about the world, but you never stop to consider the little guy."

"And you do?" She asked as she glared at him. "Last I checked, you couldn't care less about anyone."

"That was then." Luke took out his sword and flicked out. "This isn't the first time I did this. The first was a bastard who shook down a bunch of poor people where I live. The bastard was high in the Oracle knights, so no one cared." Luke slashed the air in front of him.

"But I cared, so I did something about it." Luke let out a chuckle as he thought about it. "I didn't even kill anyone, just branded the bastard."

"Then why did you kill the man here?" She asked him in return.

"Honestly, you." Luke didn't have any hesitation when he answered. "You saw that fon machine, right?" She nodded to him. "Well, that would have made you unable to disobey an order, yet be aware of it the whole time."

"Really?" Her voice took on a more frightened tone.

"I wish I was joking." The replica rubbed his face as he chuckled sadly. "There were more girls, ones that had already been through the machine."

"Is there a way to help them?" Tear asked urgently. The red head just shook his head.

"You would have to show them the light pattern in reverse." Luke deflated her hopes. "And the only person who knew that is the creator of the machine."

"And you don't know who that is." She realized.

"That's why I burnt it down. Although they would be in pain, they would be free after death." Luke choked back a sob, which he covered with a cough. "It was all I could do."

"You could have reported him, had him arrested." Tear's soldier side came out again.

"To who? Mohs and Van don't give a shit. And I don't know where Ion is." Luke thought for a moment. "Maybe Tritiem, but he's definitely doesn't have as much influence as those three."

Tear was about to tell him of how Ion was I Daath for a time, but thought better of it. He'd probably use that against them, claiming they couldn't keep him safe.

"Now, personal question." Luke sat back again. "How is the group doing, feelings wise."

"Not well." She replied. "The biggest problem is between Guy and Asch."

"Yeah, they didn't really click to me." Luke honestly didn't care about their feelings, but he figured it would be better to ask.

"The main disagreement between them is that they should get you or not." Tear told him, unaware of his thoughts. "Guy believes we should find you, as he thinks you were scared and couldn't survive on your own."

Luke couldn't fault him, he was barely sure he could survive on his own.

"Asch is more…."

"Useless replica, all my fault, blah blah blah." Luke finished for her, to which she nodded sheepishly.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised." The red head put his sword away. "How much does it affect everyone?"

"Anise is firmly on Asch's side. The Colonel is hard to tell, but I think he's getting annoyed with Asch. Guy is on your side and Natalia is on the fence." Tear answered as she curled up in his jacket.

"Hmm, okay." Luke stared directly at her. "And you?"

The sergeant was silent for a few moments, causing Luke focus on her as an eyebrow raised.

"I'm… on your side." She settled on what to say. "I can't help but feel that the reason you trusted Van was that we never made ourselves trustworthy."

The red head almost looked surprised by that.

"We all met under circumstances that made us dislike, if not hate each other." She considered how to phrase the next part. "And we, well I, didn't know how to treat you. The best way to put it would be that I was raised a soldier, so I truly had no idea how to treat a civilian who could fight. You were the inbetween."

"So I confused you, in a way." Luke realized as he nodded along. "I had a place on the battlefield, but I didn't have the discipline."

"Right." She was happy he was getting it. "So I looked back on all our encounters, trying to see things as objectively as I could. And I found…."

"You were sketchy as hell?"

"I was sketchy." The girl looked out towards the skyline over the wall of Daath. "You had no reason to trust me, or anyone save for Guy. And it was obvious we were hiding something important about you."

"Yeah."

"But you have to understand something, I didn't walk away from you because of Akzeriuth. I walked away because you denied involvement." Tear turned her gaze to him, determined to not be misunderstood. "But my comment on the Tartarus was out of line , so I apologize."

Luke just waved that off.

"It's all right, I would have walked away too." Luke stood up and stretched, leaning against the wall after he was done. "As for the comment I can't really fault you."

Tear was surprised at that, she had figured he would have said he wasn't a bad person, just not a good one.

"The ability to figure out good from bad still eludes you, so I don't hold it against you."

"What?" Her voice gained an edge, one that showed she was getting annoyed.

"It's not your, or anyone's, fault." Luke shrugged as he looked down on her. A smile on his face that one would give a child. "You never learned actions have consequences, because it's literally impossible for you to do so."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you." She wanted to slap him just to get that smile off his face. "Are you accusing me of being a child?"

"Yeah, that sums it up." Luke clapped as he pushed off the wall, spinning slowly until he was at the center of the roof.

"My boss and I once had a conversation about this. He told me that for some reason he never felt satisfied about anything he's done." Luke kept spinning as he stayed in place. "He didn't know until something happened, something that opened his eyes."

"Did someone die?" Tear asked as she tried to pull herself up.

"No." Luke resonated infront of her and picked her up.

"He survived."

The teen pulled the girl away from the wall, holding her as he spun them both.

"His birth score said he was to fall during this year, yet he didn't." He pulled her into the air, holding her up as they danced. "He lived."

"You were there." Tear seemed to figure what he was getting at, the talk with Van in Belkend running through her mind.

"It was a sting, an ambush." The replica put Tear down, still holding her steady. "There were at least twenty of them."

"He wanted to go on his own, but I followed him, wasn't sure why until we got there. I took several by surprise, but one still managed to get me." He took her hand and placed it on the scar under his eye. "When all was said and done, he stared at me in wonder and asked how I knew."

"I told him I didn't, I had a hunch and acted. That's when it apparently clicked for him." Luke had taken them back to the wall, where he had her trapped between him and the cold stone.

"You made a choice." Tear answer an unasked question. "And it gave him the reason why."

"And that's why people here can't understand." Luke pulled away from the girl, who was strong enough to stand on her own. "You can't say what you've done is good or evil, if you never had the ability to choose."

"When you have the future in your palms, you can't say that what you'll do has consequences."

"I see." Hearing that made everything seem so much...greyer. She had always believed that the score was just one of many possible paths.

Yet, the only real divergences could only be really attributed to Luke, sure Van had created him, so maybe he could make choices as well.

But everything stopped making sense with Luke, he acted and nobody knew how to deal with it.

"The scores a drug," Luke had gotten closer to her, she could almost feel his breath. "And everyone needs their fix. Whether they understand or not."

"And now your giving me a choice." She was almost breathless. "How you proceed is up to me."

"To be honest, none of what we talked about up till this point really mattered in my decision." The green eyed teen pulled back, pulling out his pistol as he pointed it at her. "My next and final question means everything."

"And that is?" She was disappointed, despite herself. Tear was already missing his warmth and… for some reason, his protection.

The fact that he was pointing a gun at her honestly didn't scare her.

She was just to tired and cold to fear death at the moment.

"Whose side are you on?" The gun was loaded and the modified iron sights were locked on her chest.

"I'm against Van." She knew in her heart that it was true. But she also knew Luke didn't believe her.

"Really?" The assassin kinda wanted to fire a shot at the wall in order to scare her, but thought better of it. "Then what were your orders?"

"My orders?"

"When I was unconscious in Yulia City, I was seeing the world through Asch's eyes." Luke explained, gun never faltering. "And one of the things I saw were you and him having a conversation. A conversation about why you were staying behind."

"I said I was waiting for orders." Her mind drifted back to before Luke had left, when he was still unconscious.

"So, what are your orders?" He was completely willing to shoot her and go.

He didn't want to, but sometimes things have to be done.

"I don't have any." She answered him honestly. "I'm doing this to stop Van."

"Bullshit." The replica replied as his green eyes narrowed at her. "If that were true you would have left with Ion."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ion is the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei." Luke explained. "His orders would be above all others. Sure, he didn't give you any, but his safety should always be given top priority."

"He's also the one who was against both Mohs and Van. He is the power behind the group in a way."

"Yet, you didn't leave with him, you waited for orders." His finger moved to the trigger. "To follow a man who was trying to start a war."

"Someone had to take care of Mieu." Blue met green again as his finger pulled away. "And I haven't received any orders."

"Point." He conceded that the cheagle would need someone to make sure he stayed alive, especially in a place Like Yulia City. "But, that doesn't mean jack shit. After all you left afterwards."

"After you had left." Tear countered. "Mieu would have left on his own to look for you. And I wasn't going to let that happen."

Another point towards her, he supposed. Considering what the heart told him.

"Besides, I ran into them after you were gone and left soon after you did." She shrugged at him. "I didn't have time to receive orders."

"That was then, this is now." Luke shrugged back at her. "The god generals always knew where we were, always a step ahead of us. It's almost like they knew what our plans."

"That may have been lucky." Tear stood on her own without much stumbling. "We were pretty obvious."

"Obvious or not, there was no way they would have attacked the Tartarus if they hadn't know that Ion was on board." Finger back around the trigger.

"There were at least a hundred people on the Tartarus, one of them could have sold us out."

"But, they found us afterwards, no matter what we did." Luke stopped for a moment. "You know what, screw it. I have only one question."

They stared at each other, neither giving an inch until the male spoke.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?"

Tear opened her mouth for a second and closed it again.

She mulled over several reason before deciding on what to say.

"I'm already dying."

The pistol was lowered until it was pointed to the floor.

"What?"

"To activate the sephiroth trees, I need to absorb the seventh fonon." Tear explained to the replica. "And these fonons are contaminated by miasma."

"I have medicine to suppress it, but it would kill me eventually." Tear's voice lowered as did her gaze. "Or at least I did."

There was silence for a few moments, which was broken by the sound of clothes rustling. She looked up just in time for her to be pulled into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." The replica whispered into her ear, sounding genuinely sad for her. "It can't be easy knowing that."

"We didn't know until it was to late." Tear was trying to brush it off, even as she felt her eyes grow watery. "And I'll do whatever it takes."

Luke let out a small laugh as he pulled away. Holding her shoulders he gave her a smile before picking her back up.

"Luke!" She exclaimed as her feet left the ground. "What are you doing!?"

"Taking you to my place." Luke kept the smile on his face. "This is just the fastest way."

Without letting her respond he took off into the night.

It took him nearly half an hour to get to the cafe. Where he put her down and opened the door.

They entered the building, with Tear still being supported by him slightly. After a quick Talk with the barista, he got a key and they went upstairs.

"This is your room." The redhead gestured to the door across from his. "I'm in the one on the other side. If you need anything, I'll leave my door unlocked."

"Okay." She unlocked the door, but stopped before she entered. "Thank you."

"No problem." Luke opened his own door. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

 **Tales of the Void**

Eyes roving her form.

Lecherous smiles on their faces.

Hands grabbing her all over.

Legs spread as one got into position.

Tear shot up on her bed, her breathing labored as she tried to calm down.

Her feet hit the floor, to hopefully get her to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

Instead She found herself across the hall.

The door gave way after she twisted the handle.

Closing it behind her, she slowly moved towards the bed in the center.

 **Tales of the void.**

Luke's eyes blinked open as the sun poured through the window. He brought a hand to his face to rub his eyes.

His other arm he found was weighed down for some reason. Turning his head he saw the problem.

"Tear, get off, I have to work." He told her as he gently shook her awake, then his sleep addled mind remembered something. "Wait, today's my day off, nevermind."

"Okay." She cuddled back into his chest as he fell back on the pillow.

It took several seconds before both their eyes snapped open.

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Read and Review.**


	4. Downtime

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss, Dishonored or any other referenced media. This is for entertainment only.**

Ch.3 Downtime.

Luke sat on the end of his bed, trying to keep his eyes on anything but the woman sitting next to him.

"So uhhh." Luke tried as he glanced at Tear, who was using his blankets to cover herself.

"The hell, Tear?" He could not do subtlety, unless it involved a blade in his hand.

"I don't know." Was the response he was given. "I just...I think I had a nightmare."

"About what happened?" His voice was softer than before, eyes still on anything but her. She shuddered slightly, giving him the answer.

"Its okay." The redhead assured her. "You were scared and somehow I made you not scared."

"You would never hurt me." Luke took on a confused look at that, her tone candid as she continued. "You don't randomly hurt people, you don't randomly kill them. The people you hurt deserve it, and the people you kill just happen to be in the wrong place in the wrong time."

The way she was speaking bothered him, although he couldn't place why.

"What do you mean?"

"When we first met, when all this started, you were very scared." Luke knew there was no denying that. "And while we fought monsters, I could tell it bothered you." No denying that either.

"And when you fought humans, you never caused more pain than necessary. Only if it lead to a faster kill. I'm not a threat to you, nor am I a threat to anyone you care about. You won't kill me, because you don't have too."

Luke sat in silence as he thought of how to respond.

On one hand it seemed like she was taking his earlier behavior, his fighting at least, as better than it actually was.

On the other, she seemed to be taking his behavior now as far more altruistic than it was. He hadn't really brought her here out of the goodness of his heart.

He knew her. That was pretty much why he took her with him. Anyone else he would have given them some cash to and left them.

Honestly his plan was to get as much info as he could and send her on her way.

Now she had Stockholm syndrome or something.

'Why can't this be simple.' The redhead thought as he took in a breath of aggravation. 'I just wanted to kill some assholes trying to destroy the world, now I have to deal with this.'

'No need to worry, it'll blow over.' Luke told himself as he started to calm down. 'Give it a couple days and she'll be back to her old self. Yep, just like before.'

"I couldn't just leave you there." Not a lie. "And besides, we can get in contact with the others and they'll come get you. I bet they're looking for you, so you shouldn't have to wait to long."

He had meant for that to put her at ease and make her feel safer.

Judging by how her eyes widened, it did not help.

"Will you be coming with us?" Tear asked him, more alarm in her voice than not.

"Uhh." Luke struggled for a second in uncertainty. "Noo...?" He trailed off as he saw her start to shake.

"You're just gonna leave me alone?!" Tear's voice took on an accusatory tone as she moved towards him. "Even after you helped me, you're just going to dump me as soon as you can?!"

"Okay, you need to calm down a little." He brought up his hands in a pacifying gesture, eyes darting towards the short sword by the wall. "And the blanket is slipping."

'She's way more traumatized then I figured.' He thought as she wrapped the blanket around herself tighter.

"It's not that I don't want to." Semi true. "It's just that… I'm in to deep."

"In to deep?"

"I'm a criminal now." He explained as he gestured around the room. "And in this place, loyalty is everything. I can't just leave my boss without repercussions, I know the punishments dealt out and I can't put anyone else at risk."

"So you're trapped here?" Blue eyes held understanding. "Ion would be willing to help, or maybe Natalia."

"It's not that simple." Actually it was far more simple than he was trying to make it. "My boss has contacts all over the world, if I so much as breathe to the wrong person I could wind up face down in a river."

In this case contacts and enemies were interchangeable, but he figured she didn't need to know that.

"I want to help, I really do. But as long as I'm with you guys, you're in danger." They'd be in danger whether he was there or not, so technically not a lie.

"And even if he was cool with me leaving, there is the slight possible chance I pissed off a few people I shouldn't've." He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "And I may have messed up some of their operations and removed a few people."

That was less assassination and more wrong time, wrong place. They thought he was an easy target, they did not survive the encounter.

The people who had hired those stupid bastards did not like that. At all.

Still, if they wanted revenge, he'd just kill them too.

Probably wouldn't be that hard.

Back at the task at hand.

"Do I want to know?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Probably not." Luke replied as he layed back on his bed. "It was honestly just wrong time, wrong place."

"So, how could we make sure you're safe?"

"There is no way." His response was quick and to the point, not giving any chance of rebuttal. "I'm stuck."

"I'm sorry." Tear looked like she honestly was, not that he was sure why. "This should never have happened."

"Whatever." The green eyed boy waved her off. "It's my own fault, so it's only right I deal with it."

She stared at him for a few moments, neither saying a word.

"It's why I want to get you out of here as soon as possible." Luke started again. "I don't want you to end up like me."

"Then why bother helping me at all?" Tear looked out the window as she heard him shift. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned slightly.

"Could I really do that after what happened?" He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I know the first thing I would want to see is someone familiar. I may not be the best person, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna leave you alone."

"Luke." The Sergeant faced him completely as he gave her a warm smile and brought a hand to her face.

"Whether it's for better or worse, I've changed."

They stared at each other as Tear brought up a hand to the one on her face. Her mouth opening slightly as she slowly moved forward.

"Luke, I wanted to talk to you." Garret suddenly came through the door, Mieu in hand. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help do some double...checking." He came to a stop as he noticed the two barely dressed teens on the bed.

"You're busy." He said as he started to close the door. "I'll come back later."

With that the door closed fully as silence reigned.

"Son of a bitch." Luke muttered as he brought both hands to his face. "I'm never gonna hear the end to this."

"Why?

"That was my boss." Luke explained as he got up and started to throw some clothes on. "And he's usually the one who wants me the cut loose."

"Cut loose?" Tear's eyes widened as something occurred to her. "And was he carrying Mieu?"

"Apparently, because I take my job seriously, he seems to think I'm missing out on life." Luke slipped on his shirt as he grabbed a pair of socks. "He always wants me to be less professional."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tear watched as he sat at his desk and put on his socks and shoes. "If he feels like he can trust you, maybe he'd let you go."

"Absolutely not." The replica's response was quick and sharp. "Last time that happened, I let myself destroy a city. I refuse to be in that position again."

"Luke…"

"I learned my lesson, I can't afford to be too trusting." Luke nearly threw on his jacket, but stopped at the last second.

"Here." He tossed it towards her as he moved to the door after grabbing the short sword. "You can put that on, I'll get you something to actually wear. Be back in a few."

With that he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him and leaving the sergeant alone.

As Tear grabbed the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders, she used the time to think about what she had learned.

'It's obvious he changed.' She could admit to herself, at least. 'Just how much is the question?'

One of the most obvious things was that he had lost his spoiled attitude. He seemed far nicer, maybe not polite, but nicer.

The other obvious thing was how he looked. With his hair shorter and his clothes completely different. With that scar below his eye completely destroying the chance of being mistaken as Asch up close.

He fighting had also changed. Instead of powerful attacks he just went for the kill, while using long range weaponry as well.

The magic… she had never seen anything like it.

Tear had no doubt that Luke was telling the truth that his abilities were actual magic.

The way they simply moved as if through a tube, the way he simply snapped his fingers to light a fire.

There was no incantation, no fonons, just… magic.

But she knew if she asked, she wouldn't get an answer.

Luke was answering her, but not fully.

She wouldn't say he was lying to her, but he was omitting some details.

Tear had no problems with it per say. She had done the exact same thing to him.

But his reasons for not telling her, was bothering her. She had honestly thought that not telling him he was a replica was the best course of action. After all, could anyone ever truly handle the knowledge you were just a copy? Someone who existed as a placeholder for another.

But if she had told him the truth, would that have changed anything? Maybe, maybe not.

Tear let out a sigh, knowing that wondering about it wouldn't change a thing. But sometimes she just couldn't help it.

Besides, now she had another thing to worry about.

The conversation she had with Luke was playing through her mind over and over.

'Is it true that nobody actually grew up?' She thought as she laid back down, head on the pillow as she stared at the wall. 'Could everyone be stuck in a state of permanent adolescence?'

It was horrifying to think about. When they had talked to Van in Belkend, they were more worried about the fact that the world was going to end. Now another problem had popped up.

If they did save the world, if they did stop Van from replicating everything, then what? Would she just be put back on a path that was determined before she was even a thought in her parent's mind?

Tear didn't want that, she thought that the score was only one of many possible futures, but if nobody could do anything about it then...

She turned back to the door, staring as she waited.

Luke could do something about it, there was no debate there. The problem was convincing him to help.

He had apparently done assassinations more than once. And had both spared and killed his targets.

If she could convince him to help, it was possible he would take out the god-generals and Van without anyone's knowledge. It would lessen the amount of bloodshed and give them more time to figure out how to stop the outer lands from falling.

If Luke decided to help, the world could be more than just children following the instructions of a piece of glass.

Her thoughts were heretical, to say the least, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She had been kidnapped, beaten horribly, starved and was almost made a sex slave. If that was what the future held in the score, then the future could go fuck itself.

Tear was startled as the cuss crossed her mind. She had been brought up to believe that cuss words were unnecessary and crude.

Then again it was Van who taught her that and the Oracle knights taught her the score had to be followed through to provide prosperity.

And right now she wasn't feeling to highly about those things at the moment.

She felt herself giggle as she sat up on the bed, wrapping the jacket around herself tighter. Tear smiled as she looked at the reflection in the window. Wondering what everyone would think if they saw her now.

'They'd get the wrong idea.' Tear had no doubt about that, but there was a traitorous thought that reared its head.

'Maybe the wrong ideas right.' A voice whispered in her head. Normally such thoughts would be silenced by the soldier part of her, but that part had taken a leave of absence for the time being.

'It would be funny.' She thought as she fell back down on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. 'What would Van say? Something about staying with a reject, I'd bet. He isn't creative when it comes to replicas.'

But what to do for now? She supposed getting a letter out was the best idea.

It would be a shame if she dawdled to send it in order to get Luke on their side. But that was life, hiding in a den of criminals would make it very hard to send a letter. Who knew what would happen if they knew what she was doing?

Actually, she knew exactly what she needed to do at the moment. As she got up she stripped off the jacket and rags she wore.

'Time to enjoy myself a little bit.'

"Sorry, I took so long." Luke announced his arrival as he walked into his room. "I got stopped by some people…"

Noticing the empty room, he placed the bag of clothes down and reached for his sword.

"I'm in the bathroom." He heard through the door that connected the two rooms, causing him to relax.

"Okay, I'll just put the bag inside than." As he reached for the door handle, it opened.

Standing in front of him was Tear Grants, soldier of the Order of Lorelei.

Wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

Luke stared for a few moments, before his face nearly went as red as his hair.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Luke brought the bag up with his right as his left shielded his eyes. "I'll leave you too it."

"Relax, Luke." She took the bag and started to shuffle through it. "It's not like I'm naked."

"Yeah well, uhh I'll let you finish up and I'll take a shower and we can grab some breakfast."

"It'll take a bit to drain the tub." She gestured to the bath she had been taking. "But if you want you can join me and save water."

'...What?'

"What?" Luke voiced as she pulled out a dress, holding it up to the mirror, making faces at it as she did so.

"I suppose it will have to do." Tear sighed out as she placed it on the sink. "I'll need to get some more things later."

"Yeah, right." Luke nodded more on auto pilot then anything. "We'll go shopping, maybe, I don't know."

"As long as it gets done." Placing the bag back down she put a hand in the water, the towel slowly inching up her rear as she bent over the rim of the tub. "Still warm if you wanna…"

She was cut off as the door slammed shut.

The replica sat down on his bed, trying to process what he had just happened.

'Okay, this is worse than I thought.' The redhead looked back up at the door again. 'She has gone off the deep end.'

Luke knew that everyone dealt with trauma differently, whether the way be good or bad, so he was preparing for whatever could happen.

This was not in any scenario he thought of.

Tear terrified of the opposite sex? Understandable. Tear holding up her soldier mask while crying on the inside. Understandable.

Tear that was ready to share a bath with him, with her the one suggesting it?

Hell no.

Throwing himself flat on his back, he closed his eyes and started to plan.

First and foremost, Luke needed to break this Stockholm syndrome with her, if only for his sanity.

Second, he needed to get in contact with the others and send her on her way.

Third, he needed to get as much info as he could and plan his next assassinations.

'If I get lucky, maybe I can get one of the god-generals.' That would be good, if it brought them to Daath, he could take them out in one swoop.

He was interrupted from his musing when something cold blew across his nose. Luke brought up a hand to scratch it. Hearing a giggle, he cracked open one eye.

Tear was smiling from her spot next to him, her body nearly draped over his.

"Tear?" His voice was nearly mute. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted your opinion on something, but you weren't paying attention." She stood up and twirled, letting the blue dress lift up as she did so. "What do you think?"

"Looks great." He muttered absentmindedly, his eyes not leaving the flowing dress. Shaking his head he quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

'Okay, what the hell?' After locking the door, he started to strip. He knew she could smile, but he was unsure she could laugh, let alone giggle.

'I need to get her out of here fast.' The replica started to pace the room in thought. 'I have no idea how damaged her mental state is, for all I know she might start seducing any man with a pulse if she stays here.'

After all, he would most likely be gone for most of the day, who knows how much trouble she could get into unsupervised. Sure he could ask Garret, Sales or Smithy to keep her out of trouble, but they had things they needed to do as well.

The best solution, next to years of therapy, would be to have her returned to the group. Where twenty-four hour supervision would be possible.

'Why couldn't she be like Guy, jumping away from men when they get close.' The redhead stopped at that thought. 'Wow Luke, that's fucked up.'

He let out a sigh, nothing he could at the moment, but maybe a shower and food would clear his head.

Looking down he let out another sigh.

A very cold shower.

 **Tales of the Void**

After his shower he exited the bathroom with trepidation, seeing Tear on his bed he exited fully.

"So, breakfast?" He was nervous around her, mostly because he was unsure how she would act.

"Okay." Tear put down the book she was reading, smoothing out the dress she was wearing when she stood up.

"Uhh, Tear?" Blue met green as their eyes found each other. "Why are you wearing my jacket?"

"Because I'm cold." Her tone made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

The redhead slowly nodded, it did get kinda cold at times in his room. He also didn't get her a jacket, so that was on him.

"All right, before we go, there are some ground rules." Luke held up his hand. "First off, you are no longer Tear Grants."

"They don't like Oracle Knights, do they?" Tear seemed to figure it out.

"More like they probably know Van has a sister, and a lot of people don't like Van." Like shrugged as he tilted his head side to side. "Sooo."

"I get it." Tear sighed out. "Fun."

"Two, you are not an oracle knight, for the same reason."

She nodded, figuring that was going to happen.

"Three, unless you have no other choice, you do not engage anyone in anyway, unless I tell you." The replica's tone has no room for argument. "Although most people here are okay, some will kill you over anything and I mean anything."

"I'm not saying that to be mean, it's just that there is a way to talk to certain people. You piss of the wrong person, and I can't protect you."

Tear nodded at him again.

"Then we're all good." Luke moved past her to his desk. "But just in case."

He turned to Tear, holding a small switchblade towards her.

"It's not much, but it should be able to scare some people off." He explained as she took the weapon. "As long as you provide fair warning before you stab someone, you should be in the clear."

Taking the small knife, Tear flicked it open. Seeing nothing wrong with it, she closed it and put in a pocket in Luke's jacket.

"So we need to come up with a cover for me then." Luke modded. "I have an idea."

It took half an hour for them to go over her story and iron out any inconsistencies. Figuring it was as good a time as any they made their way downstairs.

Opening the door to the pub and closing it behind him, Luke reached for the hook as the wall swung open.

Standing on the other side was a man a few years older than Luke. With brown eyes and black hair, a scowl on his face as he saw who was on the other side the door.

"Fail again, Attono?" The man asked as he leaned back with a smirk.

"Naw, just need to do some double checking." Luke shrugged back. "Besides, a failure from me is a great success from you, eh?"

The man's face twisted into a snarl, but then noticed the girl.

"What do we have here?" The man let his eyes take in her form, much to her disgust. "A girl like this needs a real man."

"I'm pretty sure she could cripple a group of real men." Luke felt Tear move behind him slightly. "She just chooses not too."

"Well, if you want to be with someone who will treat you right." A slimy smile on his face. "Just wear something a little."

He was cut off as Luke slammed him against a wall.

"If a girl wants to waste time with you, they would approach you." Luke had him held up with one hand. "And if you approach her and make her uncomfortable in any way, I will kill you."

Giving him a toss towards the exit, Luke gestured with his thumb.

"Beat it, or I beat you." The man managed to stay on his feet, glaring at Luke when he gained his footing.

"I'm not gonna forget this." He told them both. "When I run this place, you'll be lucky to get scrapes."

"You keep telling yourself that." Luke waved him off, gently pushing Tear through the entrance.

"Who was that?" Tear asked as Luke let out an aggravated sigh.

"Aaron Rivera. Asshole with delusions of grandeur." Luke explained as they walked. "Seems to think he'll be the boss, even if anybody hates him. If he wasn't so good at what he does, he'd be dead."

"Is that the norm here or does he just not like you?"

"Pretty much." Luke then awkwardly looked away . "And I may have dislocated his arm, one time."

She stared, one eyebrow raised.

"I was coming back from a delivery that went wrong and nearly got caught and was on edge, then he came up and…" Luke let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "You know what, it's a boring story, you don't need to know."

Tear just continued staring at him, causing the redhead to continue laughing.

"Please stop, you're scaring me."

They made their way forward, towards the table Garret had occupied.

"Remember the plan." Luke and Tear made their way towards the older man.

"Ahh, glad to see your…" Garret's eyes went to Tear as he noticed them. "Not busy."

"Yeah." Luke sucked in a breath. "Not busy, sir."

"So, who's your friend?" The graying man gestured to Tear, who took a step forward.

"My name is Mystic Fende." Mystic smiled as she did a little curtsy. "I'm a music student on a world tour."

"Is that how you two met?"

"Yes, it was about…" She turned to Luke "Six months, seven months? Somewhere around there."

"I see." Garret looked away for a second, before coming to a realization. "Before I forget, Sales wants to see you Luke."

"Any idea why?" Luke took a step back from the table. "The double checking?"

"That and a few deliveries." Garret leaned to the side, looking past him. "Also your pet ate himself into another food coma."

Turning around, Luke and Mystic noticed that Mieu was indeed passed out on the counter.

Letting out a groan, Luke trudged forward. Muttering something about people needing to say no to cute pets.

"Where are my manners?" Garret gestured to his guards. "Can one of you get another chair for the lady and bring a server as well."

"Of course sir." The guards got up and moved to do as they were told. They soon came back with a chair and someone came to take their orders.

"Why don't you two take off for the time being." The older man waited until the server was gone. "I wish for a private talk with the lady."

Mystic felt herself tense up as the guards left, her hand going for the knife in Luke's jacket.

"I men no harm." The older man seemed to notice her tension. "I just wish to… get your thoughts on something."

"You mean someone." Blue eyes went to Luke, who was chatting with the women behind the counter, Mieu in one arm.

"I don't know much about him, other than what he's told me." Garret started as he leaned forward. "And I would bet…"

"It's not the full truth." She finished with a sigh. "I'm having the same problem."

"I hoped you could tell me more about him." The man started to roll a butter knife in his hand. "I want to know what exactly happened, the thing that he was running from."

Mystic opened her mouth and closed it, mulling it over.

"I want to tell you." She was hesitant. "But, it's not exactly my thing to tell."

"I see." The man smiled at that. "Loyalty is everything."

"Right."

"So if you can't tell me what happened. Can you tell me what you think of him?"

"When I first met him, he and I were not on the nest terms." Mystic began. "I felt he was a spoiled brat. He had been waited on hand and foot his entire life, and just didn't know how to deal with the outside world."

"At the same time, there were moments when he would come through for you, as awkwardly as possible." She drifted back to the time in his room, where he told her not to worry about his mother. "Thinking back, he treated people the way they treated him. The nicer you were to him, the more he'd be willing to help you out."

"A big problem was that, we were keeping secrets from him, about him and not being subtle about it." She sighed as she looked back at Luke. "I think that's what truly caused what happened, he felt there was only one person he could trust and that wasn't us."

"And that's where the trust issues come from?"

"Maybe. The person he trusted, who he felt was a father figure, had also betrayed him soon after." Mystic turned back to Garret. "He was told that he never saw Luke as a person, just a thing to use and get rid of."

"Wow." Garret let out a low whistle. "That's horrid."

"After that he vanished." She shrugged. "Next time I see him is when…"

"If you don't want to talk about it."

"I was separated from my group and pulled into an alleyway." She was using the version that didn't involve assassination that had been agreed on earlier. "The bastard got most of my clothes off, when Luke killed him."

"And brought you here." Garret finished for her.

"I know it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart." She sighed again, playing with a button on the jacket. "He wants me out of here as soon as possible, for my safety apparently."

"We aren't exactly the most… well bred people." Garret seemed to understand. "Some will do anything to someone like you."

"He gave me that speech." They both laughed a bit at that. "While I want to go back, I don't want to leave Luke alone."

"Why?"

"I… after what happened, I said something horrible to him." Mystic turned back to Luke again. "It… I was frustrated and just spoke without thinking."

"His self worth was smashed to pieces and I feel it hasn't gone up from there." She watched as he seemed to be trying to brush something off, while the woman looked on worriedly. "While he's scared of being hurt, he doesn't see himself as worth anything to anyone. Which stops him from trying to connect with others or do things for himself."

"I can see that." Garret watched the boy as well. "He tries to hide the fact he's been hurt while on jobs, he refuses doctors and therapy. And I know he has horrible nightmares."

"He saved me." Blue eyes went back to the older man. "He had so many reasons not to, but he did."

"I want to make it up to him, to help him move forward." She was resolute in this. "Even if I don't have the right, I want to try."

"Well, if you want try. Then I won't stop you."

She nodded at him.

"However, if you hurt him. I'll have you killed."

"Seems fair."

"Then we have no problems." Garret clapped as the server reappeared. "And it seems our order has arrived."

"Hey." Luke spoke up as he came back, cheagle on his arm. "So I got news."

"Bad news is the best doc we got is out until tomorrow, so we can't get you that checkup." Luke explained as he sat down to his own breakfast, which he ordered while talking to Sales. "The good news is I don't have any deliveries to make at this point, so we have some free time, to get some things."

"Checkup?" Garret raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a while since I've seen a doctor." Mystic explained. "And after...last night, I want to make sure I'm okay."

"Of course."

"Oh and Dist is coming to Daath." Luke took a drink as after he said this. "Apparently he's showing off a new fon machine he made."

"Really?" Mystic tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to check it out." Luke shrugged. "Look around and see what there is to see."

"Sounds fun." Blue met green in mutual understanding. "Maybe he'll tell us about what he's been doing."

"Oh trust me." Luke smirked as he held his cup in mock salute.

"I bet he'll be willing to tell us everything we need to know."

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Read and review. Would you kindly?**


End file.
